


Throw The Fight

by cathrheas



Series: Commissions [27]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Cowgirl Position, First Time, Other, POV Second Person, Reader is AMAB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: After a long day of anticipation, Sakura guides you along your first time together.
Relationships: Ogami Sakura/Reader
Series: Commissions [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753813
Kudos: 21





	Throw The Fight

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous commission! Feel free to check out [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/cathrheas)!

You hadn’t missed one of Sakura’s exhibition matches yet, and you hadn’t planned on starting anytime soon. Your friends often wondered why you were so dedicated, when you had no interest in martial arts and Sakura always won. It was something beyond even your own understanding; even when you were watching her overcome her opponent with techniques that made you dizzy, you still couldn’t imagine being anywhere but there, watching your girlfriend win another match.

Still, that day...was different.

Sakura seemed fine to everyone else in the crowd, surely. She bowed to her opponent and then took her stance, waiting for the signal to begin; it was all very standard. However, she glanced at you for a moment, and you saw the composure in her face falter for the briefest of moments. You flashed her a smile, hoping to give her a bit of encouragement. Not that she needed it. All the same, she smiled back, then tightened her stance, preparing for her fight.

You were worried that you had distracted her, but once the match began, you realized that that was far from the case. People were cheering around you, some for Sakura, some against her, some merely for the sake of making noise. Sakura was never distracted, you learned. She’d tried to teach you how to fight, if only to defend yourself, but watching her fight was a different experience. You were reminded of how strong she was, how steadfast she could be. Her muscles hadn’t quite torn through her uniform, but you could see them flex every time she moved, and you wouldn’t have minded a bit of torn fabric...

Yes, that day was very different. Neither of you were very spontaneous, so you had both agreed to plan your first time together in advance. You hadn’t expected the planning ahead to breed so much anticipation in you, though. It might have been a bad idea to choose a day that she had an exhibition match to have your first time together; whether she realized it or not, you appreciated her form more than some people would expect, and it was difficult not to get hot and bothered when you had to watch her exhibit her strength for everyone to see. You had no qualms about other people looking at her—she had made it more than clear that she was committed to you—but you couldn’t help feeling embarrassed that you were staring at her so openly in public.

Of course, the match quickly came to a close after a few rapid-fire rounds. Sakura couldn’t avoid being hit, but you never saw her waver. You were glad that the tension hadn’t gotten to her like it had gotten to you, but at the same time, you couldn’t help but wonder...was she feeling the same anxiety, the same excitement? If she did, she didn’t let it show in her work.

The crowd roared with glee as Sakura bowed to her opponent once more, still humble despite her win being inevitable. You didn’t know much about mixed martial arts, but from what you’d seen, her opponent—a rather muscular man, typical fare for that type of event—had at least put up a good fight against her.

The crowd shuffled about in the aftermath of the fight, flowing towards the exit. You didn’t mind attending matches in dojos, but they tended to be a bit smaller, and you were already conscious of yourself due to your wandering thoughts. You were relieved when you finally made it outside, breathing in the fresh air in an attempt to calm yourself down. You didn’t want to disappoint Sakura, even though she’d said it was near impossible for you to do so. If you were over-excited, things certainly wouldn’t go well...

You stepped away from the entrance to let people get by, hand over your racing heart in an attempt to soothe it. You were still on edge, though, looking up every few moments to see if Sakura was finally coming out. 

You had just managed to relax a bit when you felt her hand on your shoulder. You knew it was her even before looking up, as only she had a grip so firm, yet so gentle. You turned and looked up at her, impressed as ever at her height. “I’m sorry that I kept you waiting.”

You laughed. Sakura was always so polite, almost to the point that you felt like a stranger...then again, you couldn’t exactly ask her to be  _ less _ polite, nor did you want to. It was part of her charm, to look so intimidating to others, but to be kind to all—especially to you. “It’s no problem. You looked great today.”

“Is that so...? I’m glad to hear it. My mind was elsewhere today, and I feared it would affect my performance.”

“O-oh, I see. Well, don’t worry about it. You won the match, and...” Ah, you were losing track of your words. Was she distracted by the same thing you were distracted by? You couldn’t ask, not while you were out in the open. “I think you did great. I don’t know much, though.”

“You know more than you think. You’re an excellent student, all things considered.” Sakura kept her hand on your shoulder, urging you to walk with a gentle nudge. It was subtle things like that that had made you suggest letting Sakura take the lead in the bedroom in the first place. You wanted to see her strength and the dominance that came with it, although she rarely displayed the latter. You wondered if she was guiding you like that with her hand in order to show you a bit of what you’d asked for. “I would be happy to try my hand at instructing you again, if you’d like that.”

You hummed. “It’s fun for us to do together,” you thought aloud, “but I don’t really learn anything. I feel like I just end up being in awe of you, a little bit.”

“You don’t need to be in awe. If we continue to train, you can be as strong as me—there is no doubt about it.”

Sakura seemed content to leave the discussion there as you two entered the noisy subway, cramped and filled with chattering people. You had felt constricted outside of the dojo, but that was nothing compared to being pressed against Sakura the whole ride home after failing to find seating on the train. You talked idly with one another, and she discussed her match with you, doing her best to explain its outcomes in layman’s terms. 

However, your mind was elsewhere, admittedly. You usually listened to her with plenty of care and attention, but you were thinking about what was going to happen when you two returned to your apartment. Sure, you’d both agreed on the general idea of what you were going to do, and when, but there was still so much left unexplained. How would it be initiated? How, exactly, was she going to touch you? As the conversation died down, Sakura seemed to be thinking, too, looking out of the train’s windows absent-mindedly.

The walk from the station to your apartment was short, and you spent it in silence. Her hand hadn’t left your upper back since you’d left the dojo, which gave you a bit of comfort. Once you entered your apartment, you saw that Sakura’s lips had parted, as if she had something to say.

“Sakura? Is everything alright?”

“Yes. Everything is fine with me. I was just wondering if you...were perhaps having doubts,” Sakura said.

“What? No, not at all,” you quickly said. Whatever you were feeling, “doubt” wasn’t it. “I’ve just been thinking about it all day...”

It was rare that you got to see Sakura blush. “...You have?”

“Ah, no, not like that! Just...thinking about what we were going to do. Wondering how it would all happen.” 

That didn’t really help your case, but Sakura seemed to understand. “Don’t give it too much thought. I’m glad you brought up the matter, actually. I’ve been thinking much the same. We agreed that I would take the lead, but I’m not exactly sure what to do. I don’t want to push your boundaries or upset you.”

“I don’t think you will. If I don’t like something, I can tell you, right?”

“Of course.” Sakura seemed shocked that you’d even briefly implied that you couldn’t. “So long as you’re honest with me, I think this will go well. Should we move to your bedroom, then?”

Ah. You’d imagined a million scenarios as to how it would all kick off, but you still hadn’t managed to come up with the expression that Sakura had on her face, a hint of wanting over her usual stern exterior. She took your hand, not waiting for an answer, and you followed her to your room. You’d cleaned it up a bit, just for her, wanting to make sure the night was perfect.

You took a seat on your bed, and she followed you. You two had been there before, to cuddle with one another or watch movies, but the act suddenly seemed more intimate than it ever had been. She hadn’t let go of your hand, but she used her free hand to touch your face. Her hand was a bit scarred, from a few tussles she’d been in, and the texture of it felt nice on your cheek.

The next part didn’t need to be spelled out for you. Kissing was familiar, and it was almost comforting, after so much fretting over what you were going to do next. Sakura was a natural at taking the lead; you had noticed that long before the decision was made to have her take the lead during sex. Still, something was a little more charged. Was it the way her tongue slid against yours, or the steady hand at your back? Or was it simply your earlier anticipation seeping into the real event?

Either way, you felt your pants getting a little tighter near the front. When Sakura moved closer to you, you felt wary of your growing erection, simultaneously wanting her to overlook it and pay it some attention.

The latter, of course, was inevitable. She went to move her hand to your thigh, and you moaned into her lips—it was a bit too close to home. She pulled away, concerned, and you instantly went to reassure her. “It felt nice.”

“I didn’t realize you’d be so sensitive.” You had been expecting an apology, perhaps, but Sakura seemed eager to move forward. “Is it alright if I touch you there?”

“Sure,” you said. Perhaps you should have sounded more enthusiastic; if Sakura thought so, she didn’t say it. 

You had been expecting her to undress you. Instead, she opted to touch you over the fabric of your jeans. The reaction was just as warm and addictive, though. Her hands were large, yet gentle, fondling you with care as your erection grew. “Like this?”

“Yes, that’s...that’s really good.” Despite how nice it felt, you couldn’t help wondering when you’d get to feel—and see—more of Sakura. She kissed you again, and your mind went blank. She’d moved closer to you without you noticing, and she might as well have been in your lap. There was no mistaking it by then; Sakura was kissing you more intensely, but still with restraint, as if she were afraid to break you. She was undoubtedly stronger than you, but that hadn’t even been a concern in your mind. In fact, you were ready to do more. Sakura had said before that you only needed to be honest...when she pulled away from you again, you murmured, “Sakura? Would it be alright if we undressed a bit?”

At that, she seemed to be a bit flustered. Sakura had admitted before that she knew her body type wasn’t ideal for many, and you had reassured her, but you wouldn’t have been surprised if she was still having some misgivings. Despite what she may have been thinking, she said, “If that’s what you want to do. What would you like me to take off?”

Again, you reminded yourself that she had encouraged you to be honest. “Your shirt, maybe? I’ve always...” You hesitated, but since you had already begun, Sakura was waiting for you to finish. “I’ve always liked your muscles, so I wanted to see them...not to mention, the shirt is going to come off anyway, isn’t it?”

Sakura chuckled. “I suppose it is. Would you mind if I did the same for you?”

“No, that’s fine.” You kept your voice surprisingly steady, even as Sakura pulled your shirt over your head. You loosened the tie from her shirt, stalling a bit, before taking the entire thing off. 

You almost felt guilty for looking at her; after all, Sakura wasn’t a person who exposed herself easily to others. Still, you were happy to take in what you saw. She hadn’t been wearing a bra, so there was nothing between you and her bare skin.

As you had expected, her abdominal muscles were solid, skin stretched taut over her stomach. Her breasts looked just as firm, but the urge to touch them and find out for yourself was tempting. Sakura read your mind. “It would be unfair if it was only me touching you, wouldn’t it? I don’t mind...”

That was an invitation, you figured. One that you’d gladly accept. Sakura went first, her hands exploring your chest. You mirrored her actions. You found that her breasts still had a bit of give, soft beneath your fingers as you squeezed. Her thumbs brushed over your nipples in sync, and you followed. She sighed at the touch, the best reaction you’d gotten out of her all night.

Sakura left one hand at your chest, experimentally toying with your nipples. The other returned to the tent in your jeans that had grown more and more prominent in the past minutes. You moaned even louder at the second touch, rolling up into her palm. She seemed to be pleased by the response; by then, she knew it was out of excitement rather than hesitance. “Would you like me to take your pants off next, then?”

“Yes, and...your skirt...”

“Go ahead.” It sounded less like an agreement, and more like encouragement. She undid the button and zipper of your jeans, while you unzipped her skirt and urged it down her muscled legs. She lifted herself up enough to get out of it, then returned to where she was sitting before, cozied up to your lap. You could feel her bare skin against your legs, then. You hadn’t thought yourself to be so sensitive, but Sakura merely being close to you was enough to make you react unexpectedly.

Sakura fully climbed into your lap when you stretched your legs out, careful not to let her full weight rest on you. You kissed once more, her hands idling at your waist. You wondered if she’d politely ask permission again before touching you any further, but she surprised you. Whether it was because of her eagerness or because of her desire to take charge, Sakura seemed a bit less hesitant when she hooked her fingers into the waistband of your underwear and began pulling them out. Even the fabric, pulled taut, brushing against your hard-on was enough to make you inhale. 

“Good?”

Of course, Sakura couldn’t help seeking your approval, even after being bold. “You don’t...have to ask,” you said, chuckling weakly. “I’ll tell you if I don’t like it, okay?”

You helped her get your underwear off. Before you could even ask her to—which you certainly were planning to do—Sakura finished undressing herself as well, the rest of her clothes hitting the floor. By then, it was impossible for you not to stare at Sakura, at her imposing figure. You didn’t want to look away, really. 

Sakura didn’t seem put off by you, which made you glad, but she did seem ready to do a little more. “We won’t get anywhere if we stare all night...but I’m flattered.”

At first, you thought you might have been content to do nothing more than look at her and admire the curves of her muscles. When she wrapped her hand around your shaft, you perished the thought. You were enjoying every moment with Sakura, and that only made you want  _ more. _ You found yourself speechless at the first few pumps of her hand, so you showed your gratitude with your body instead, grinding into her hand.

Your hand reached out to her chest, but didn’t linger for long like it had before. Instead, you let your hand wander, down to her abs, her thighs. Once you’d gone as far down as you could, you went back up, seeking out the part in her legs. She opened them wider, humming with a pleased expression on her face. Briefly, her thighs tensed around your hand; you were a bit relieved when she went slack again, as it would have taken very little for her to squeeze your hand to the point of breaking.

No. She was determined to be gentle, yet firm, squeezing your erection as lightly as she could manage. Her strokes were easy and slow, well-paced and steady. Although you knew Sakura was on the gentler side, you had still, at times, imagined your first time together to be more aggressive. Thinking of it so often only seemed to make your body expectant.

“More,” you said, a hint of pleading and humility in your voice. You’d been focused on yourself for a bit, on the sensations she was bestowing upon you, but you took a moment to feel just how wet she’d gotten. You wondered if she was quickly aroused or if, just like you, she had been thinking nonstop about what you all were going to do that night. Either way, Sakura seemed to be more than ready to take you inside of her. “Sakura, can we please...do more?”

That surprised Sakura; the shock on her face nearly made you regret speaking so fervently. Soon, though, her expression melted into an easy smile, one that you were used to seeing on her face after a long battle or rigorous training. You were glad that she had shown it to you,  _ because _ of you. “I hadn’t expected you to be so eager,” she admitted, “but I wouldn’t dare complain.”

“I could say the same for you. You’re doing really well, taking the lead.”

As if to further prove your point, Sakura lowered herself down a little, bringing her closer to your thighs. It wasn’t quite enough to let you slip inside of her, but it was clear what was coming next. Before, you two had bashfully, but bluntly, expressed what position you were thinking about doing it. While Sakura was often prepared for surprises, she didn’t exactly like them, so you knew things were going to go just as you both had planned.

There were already condoms on the nightstand, a foresight on your part. Sakura picked one up, fumbled as she unwrapped it—you held back a laugh—then rolled it onto you. You sucked in a breath even at a small touch like that, as she’d gotten a little less gentler along the way, and your erection was in dire need of attention.

“Here,” she instructed, taking your hands in hers. Then, she brought them to her sides. You held her, looking up for approval, and she smiled. “Like that. I figured you’d need something to hold onto.”

Sakura’s excitement had made it impossible for her to be too careful, but you wouldn’t complain. She seemed to be in a bit of a rush when she spread her legs out behind you, holding your member to bring it to her entrance. You hissed at the contact, but that only made her more impatient. Finally,  _ finally, _ she sank down onto you, holding the base of your cock until you were finally sheathed inside of her.

“Sakura,” you sighed. Had you ever said her name like that? Like a prayer and a plea, all at once?

“Just...a moment,” she said. You squeezed her firmly, hoping you hadn’t brought too much harm to her. She had shut her eyes, a focused expression on her face as she adjusted to the feeling of you inside of her. “This is a different sensation then I was expecting...”

You worried if that meant she wouldn’t continue. You were certainly willing to stop, if she found it to be too much, but the feeling of her walls around you was something you wouldn’t easily forget. 

However, true to her word, Sakura only took a moment to gather herself before lifting up and sinking down. You watched the muscles in her legs flex as she did so, and although she’d told you where to place your hands, you let them wander to her thighs and give them a squeeze. “You’re perfect,” you said, because you couldn’t find another word.

“Only because you’re doing so well for me,” she returned, and your heart swelled. Really, you had done nothing but sit there and tell her how good it all felt, but she liked that, obviously. More than anything, you wanted to be good for her, to let her do as she pleased so that you could follow her. 

Again, you found yourself seeking out her muscles, paying close attention to how she tightened around you if you ever touched somewhere that was particularly sensitive. Her shoulders, her back, her abdomen, her legs—there wasn’t a single part that you let hide from your wandering hands. “I don’t care what anybody else might think, Sakura. You’re amazing. So sexy...”

Sakura enjoyed the praise, moving faster atop you. It was harder to control your body, then, and you couldn’t help thrusting up into her. “You don’t need to rush,” she scolded. You found that statement almost laughable, given how eager she had been to get you inside of her, but you didn’t dare question her. “I’ll take care of you.”

Sakura followed through, pressing down harder whenever her lap met yours. The pressure made the heat all the more unbearable, but despite the itch and hunger it created inside of you, you wanted nothing more than to feel it even more strongly. You held onto her again, just like she’d ordered you to earlier, that time pulling her close so that her chest was fastened against yours. It was a bit harder to do so, but you could still see her face, and you watched it contort as your cock moved inside of her.

It was almost as if she was as strong there as she was everywhere else, her passage constricting around you just enough for you to feel the shape of her. More than anything, you could feel how turned on she’d gotten, her slick coating you from base to tip. It made for easy movement, and any discomfort you’d seen in her face before was gone. Her eyes were shut, lips open and still wet from your kisses.

You were so focused on watching her that you nearly jumped at the sound of her voice, adamant and thick. “Tell me how it feels.”

Words could hardly describe it. Sakura was surrounding you, overwhelming you with her presence—that feeling wasn’t new, as she tended to command every room she walked into, but it was different when you were trying to handle the rapid heating of your body and the tensing of your muscles. “It’s good. Really warm, and...snug, I guess,” you said. You knew you sounded like an idiot, especially compared to Sakura. “Feels like I’m shaking all over.”

“You are,” she teased, taking your hand in hers and squeezing. “I am, too, just a bit...I couldn’t have prepared myself for this. It’s different, to do it with a lover.”

When she was holding your hand like that, it was easier for you to tell that you  _ had _ been shaking. Was it from the leftover nerves that had been nagging at you all day, or was it the reaction of your body to hers? Either way, her hand on yours soothed you. It was still hard for you to stay still under the desire to thrust into her, but you would wait for her next command.

“It feels good for you, too, right?”

“You don’t need to worry about me,” Sakura reassured. “In truth, it brings me joy to be so assertive with you. I had no idea you were so good at taking orders.”

There was a playful lilt to her voice, but you couldn’t help taking it to heart. You really did feel good about yourself for following her lead, letting her do as she wished...you had never had a doubt in your mind that Sakura would take good care of you, of course.

Then again, you couldn’t suppress the desire to take care of her in return. While still allowing her to hold your hand, you leaned back just enough to seek out her nipple with your mouth, rolling your tongue over it. That got you a more open reaction, which was a pleasant surprise. You had no idea that Sakura could make a sound like that, so indulgent and sweet, and you wanted to hear much more of it. You had to move your head a bit to keep up with her moving body, especially when you were pressed so closely to one another, but you felt like you could do anything, nestled inside of Sakura’s cunt—and pleasing her was at the top of your list.

“Good...just like that,” Sakura urged, her free hand holding you close by the back of your head. “Go ahead and move with me.”

A giddy shiver ran through you, knowing that you’d done enough to truly please Sakura. You hadn’t gotten a perfect handle on her body language yet, but her hand was getting tighter around yours, and her breaths were getting airy and quick. You were feeling much of the same; the feeling of an orgasm wasn’t unfamiliar to you, but it was a difficult sensation to grasp when Sakura was still running through every inch of you and making you throb.

You kept your tongue at Sakura’s nipple, occasionally complementing it with a scrape of teeth, as your hips shifted to thrust into her. You easily synced up with the staccato jumping and sinking of her hips, thrusting up whenever she came down. That allowed you to feel her more deeply, to have her folds, velvety and slick, slide against more of your length. 

If she squeezed your hand any tighter, you were liable to break, but you were pretty far gone, and the idea of being broken by Sakura was starting to sound like the ideal. If it wasn’t the relentless squeeze of her hand, it certainly would have been the rapid-fire bouncing of her hips, hardly giving you time to even breathe between each movement. Her needs were clear by then. You had both been waiting for one another for more than just a day, and holding out too long was impossible.

You reminded yourself that you two had plenty of time to be slow and careful and romantic the whole way through, but right then and there, both of you needed the relief. The very thought of doing it again with her—in all kinds of moods, places, positions—made your balls ache and your dick twitch inside of her.

“Sakura,” you whined, not managing another word.

Again, she was able to think ahead of you. You kept thrusting into her as much as you could, despite feeling a tad weak all over. Sakura understood you, it seemed, but she didn’t seem at all upset or put off. Instead, she moved you in and out of her at a faster pace, as if to bring herself off before you gave out on her.

You sucked harder at her nipple, gripped her hand hard enough to bruise, trying to center yourself and ensure you would let Sakura have her moment.

“You’re alright,” she encouraged, her facade falling apart. 

A breathy whimper was pushed out of her every time you pressed up into her, until her lips froze in a perfect little “o”, and no more sound came out. You watched her face, thinking about how you’d finally gotten to see it, what your dear Sakura looked like when she was coming undone, and lost your will to hold back. You were seeing stars, but your vision of Sakura’s blissed out face couldn’t leave your mind.

Sakura sank down on top of you, settling in your lap as you finished into the condom. You’d heard people complain about condoms getting in the way, being a nuisance, but if you’d felt any more of Sakura, you might have found trouble stopping yourself at all. Even right then, you didn’t stop weakly bumping your hips against Sakura’s until she whispered in your ear, “No need to keep going.”

You probably could have went again, with a bit of proper coaxing, but Sakura looked a bit worn. Even after her battles, she’d never had such a frayed, but relaxed, expression on her face. Really, you were just amazed that she’d given you the opportunity to see it. In order to show your appreciation, you took the condom off yourself, disposing of it before cuddling up to Sakura and pulling the sheets and blankets over the two of you.

It was abnormally hot under there; it was summer time, and you had both already worked up a sweat. Regardless, neither of you could complain, sticky and hot and all over each other. Sakura’s arm was around your shoulder, keeping you close. “That was more than I could have imagined, Sakura,” you admitted. 

“I could say the same. I’m not used to receiving such unabashed praise, even from fans of my art,” Sakura admitted. Then, she smiled down at you. “You do it very well, however...”

“I just wanted to let you know! You’re beautiful. Your body, your personality...I’m glad that I won you.”

That got a full chuckle from Sakura, despite her seeming to be a bit exhausted. “You consider me a good prize?” You couldn’t help yawning as Sakura talked, despite trying in vain to hide it. Sakura merely shook her head. “Let’s not worry about it now. It’s been a long day.”

Oh, you wanted to say so much. You wanted to tell Sakura that she was the best prize anyone could ever hope for, more than money or love or material things. She was invaluable, and you were lucky to have gotten her. But Sakura had shut her eyes by then, and you had to take advantage of the gorgeous expression she was making and watch every second of it.

You’d compile your thoughts, you decided. All your thoughts on your love for Sakura, and her love for you, you’d count them up in your head and tell her exactly what she needed to hear.

_ I love you, Sakura. _


End file.
